Life is lived to be loved
by starryone21
Summary: This is a HarryRemyus pairing. A fluff moment and a momental question. This is part of the HarryRemus Mortal Moon FQF.


**TITLE: Life is lived to be loved  
AUTHOR: starryone21  
EMAIL: Harry/Remus  
RATING: R  
**FEEDBACK: To email as above  
**DISCLAIMER: Belongs to JKR. No profit. No infringement etc.  
**SUMMARY:  
CATEGORY: Established Relationship / Romance / WAFF-Fluff)  
**NOTES: This fic is part of the 'Mortal Moon' Harry/Remus Fuh-Q-Fest (http/groups. "Words of Another" Challenge. **

Man's ideal state is realised when he has fulfilled the purpose for which he is born. And what is it that reason demands of him? Something very easy—that he live in accordance with his own nature. - Seneca

Where there is love there is life. - Mahatma Gandhi

BETA: akalterego  
ARCHIVING: The Mortal Moon Fest, and any other sites or archives this will be posted at after the wave ends.

The sun blazed through the window of the DADA classroom immediately making Harry squint his eyes with the sudden glare of daylight. He slowly picked his head up from his desk and tried to smooth down the tearaway bits of hair that were now sticking up at all angles against his pale face. The telling scattering of parchments on his desk top were the story of his night, ' I was up all night marking again' he thought to himself, 'this is beginning to a be a bit of a habit'.

He got himself out of his chair and made his way to the bisecting door that peeked out curiously from the very back of his office next to towering bookcase filled top to toe of bulging books and curious objects of unknown origin. He quietly made his way through the door trying not to overcome the silent noises of the early morning castle. After stepping into his quarters he peeked into his bedroom, seeing the half cold cup of coffee still on the bedside table and Remus at an odd angle on the bed with this glasses half hanging off and the book his was reading tottering on the edge of his lap not knowing whether to fall or balance precariously still.

Harry smirked as his love mumbled in sleep and turned over sweeping his hand in the empty air searching for this missing body. Remus groggily stirred against the morning stillness and slowly turned his head to where he knew someone was watching him.

He found Harry leaning against the door frame watching him with a silly grin and love filled eyes.

"You didn't mark all night again did you Harry? I said I would help you with it today," Remus said slowly.

"I wanted to finish Remy and I did and I wanted you to get all the rest you could you now its getting near the full moon this week and I would rather have you rested than ill, so go back to bed and I will wake when its time for breakfast, ok?" Harry said cheerily.

"Only if you come here and join me love."

"Of course Remy, where else would I be," Harry declared lovingly.

So Harry made his way over to the bed and cuddled up to Remus putting his arms around his waist and letting his head rest against his chest listening to the beating of his heart in the early of the morning.

Remus pressed more into the heat of his lovers' body and felt the chill leave his bones as Harry hugged him into his side. He closed his eyes and drifted off listening to the beating rhythm of Harry's heart, his remedy to sleep.

Harry watched as his love closed his eyes and drifted to dreams and thought of all the world and all of his life, how lucky he was in the end to get everything his heart desires with the love of the man in his arms.

As he lay there Harry let his mind drift back to all that had happened in the years that had passed. He remembered the loss his godfather and his determination to make sure he lost no one else he loved, on this reserve his trained with all the members of the orders and soon he surpassed his own expectations. He trained morning and night for a year and half and pushed himself to his limits despite the warnings of everyone to slow down, Harry was to determined and driven not to let anyone down ever again.

So the time had passed with more and more attacks from Voldemort determined to kill off Harry and make the wizarding world fall at its knees and people were lost as happened no matter what you did in wars. They lost Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville from Gryffindor, and many more, members of both the DA and Order and a few members of staff fell at the last battle in the middle of Harry's 7th year. The battle raged for hours and in the end Harry defeated Voldemort with the help of all those left standing. They allowed him to incant an old forgotten spell that would bind the soul to the body so that once destroyed, Voldemort this time would not be brought to life again. As the smoke cleared and everyone was gathering and helping all the injured and all saw the silhouette of Harry, their saviour over the blacked ashes of the last remains of the once Dark Lord. In that moment, the sun broke the clouds and the sky cleared to blue to show the beginning of a new era of peace and it was, the start of a new chapter for all in this world and the start of a process to heal all that occurred within the years that this war had raged.

Now for Harry it was a different matter, when he was training he had studied and learnt from Remus and found with that a love that blossomed within his heart. He was to afraid to tell in case that love was not returned, instead revelled in the fact that he did love. He thought long and hard before the final battle and chose that morning as his declaration of undying love, 'Well, we know how that went,' he thought.

He told Remus of the love that had grown for him and as he was going to battle he just needed Remus to know and he smiled to himself as he remembered Remy's face as he awoke after the battle in the hospital wing.

It was the start of this beginning and since then Remus and Harry had been travelling, they got away from the fame of being a saviour and the price from years of war and loss. For a year they had grown from strength to strength, learnt to deal with the loss of friends and loved ones and to deal with whatever life may do to you and with that accepted positions back at their home. Remus was teaching DADA, and Harry helped in the majority of classes at Hogwarts.

And so life went on as it always does and as did love, only grew stronger. Life had been hard and difficult and like everyone, yes, it included ups and downs but most of all, they prayed for the love they were able to find that would last beyond the living from now until eternity in the heavens.

Harry smiled tearfully as he reminisced and curled his arms tight around the one person he loved more that life itself, that made the world turn for him and made the sun just that bit brighter.

He snaked his arms to open the drawer beside him and carefully pulled out the box that he'd hidden beneath the layers. Opening with one hand turned out to be pretty tricky but inside lay the most beautiful set of platinum bands entwined with rubies and emeralds, bonding rings, his hope for the man beside him to become his life.

Snapping it shut, he gently shook Remus awake and watched the sun climbed higher. He pressed his lips to his love and gently kissed him awake letting him bask in the love surrounding him and as eyes awakened to him he let all his love shine through.

As Remus became more awake, Harry gently out the closed box upon this heart and uttered a declaration straight from his heart, "Will you be mine, as I am already yours, will you allow this man to share his love with the world. Will you allow me the pleasure to wake beside you for all of eternity and allow me to love you as my world for all of time? Will you make my dreams come true and say you'll marry me?" Harry cried as he saw a single tear slip from his loves' eye and slide his cheek to be stopped by Harry's lips on his.

Remus put all of himself into the next kiss as he grinned lovingly, "Yes without a doubt my love, as you are the dream that haunts my waking hours, you are my life, my love and everything that completes me."

And with that Harry slid the ring upon his finger to let the world know his dream was coming true.


End file.
